


The Blood On Her Hands

by FettsJetts



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, Multi, Mutants, OFC has slight PTSD, OFC is badass, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, X-Men References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FettsJetts/pseuds/FettsJetts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Winter Soldier: Bucky's been staying with The Avengers for several months, his recovery slow and painful.</p><p>When a mutant is brought in to SHIELD to consult on a pressing problem, tension arises quickly between the Soldier and the mutant. The situation quickly takes a turn, and several decisions must be made.</p><p>Rated Mature for Language (I have a potty mouth.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Like Fight Club On Steroids

There's more than enough blood to be spilled.

_______

 

A thick manila envelope hit the glass table in front of Captain Steve Rogers and Agent Clint Barton. The Captain lifts his eyes from the packet, meeting the gaze of the woman who dropped the envelope, Agent Natasha Romanov.

"What's this?" Its Barton that speaks first, his eyes not leaving the red text reading "CLASSIFIED". Natasha clears her throat and crosses her arms over her chest.

"That's the file on Joanna Vlock, otherwise known as Bloodline. She's a Class 5 mutant who can manipulate blood. We suspect its the hemoglobin, but its unknown. She has a PHD in psychology. She's been in hiding from HYDRA for years, and she was one of the many targets of The Winter Soldier. Bucky is likely to remember her when we bring her in." Natasha summarizes the subject in the file, and looks to Steve when he speaks up.

"That's dangerous. He hasn't had a Winter Soldier event in weeks, Natasha, and now we're going to bring in something that could cause a relapse. This is the farthest from a good idea." Steve grips the file and flips it open. The picture he's greeted with is blurry, from a security image. There's a mess of bright red curls and pale skin, and the woman is covered in blood. "Where is she located?"

Natasha shifts her weight and glances at the photo. "An underground fighting ring, for mutants. She's not exactly listed in the yellow pages, though. Vlock doesn't have a set schedule at the ring. If we go tonight, we might get lucky, but I'm entirely unsure."

 

 _A beat._ "Why do we need her?" Clint asks his question with a voice full of suspicion. Their team was big enough as it is, filled with its own psychological mess. Adding a mutant may further complicate their delicate team situation.

"She can help Sargent Barnes."

_________

Her body pumped with adrenaline, her heart pounding hard and quick. She was covered in a thin, shiny layer of sweat. Her hair was falling out of its restraint, sticking to her skin. Her knuckles were wrapped in a thin white tape, and her nose dripped blood. The fighters wore little clothing. The more clothing, the more a advantages a mutant could have. These were fair fights. 

She threw her entire body weight into her next punch, her opponents head snapping back with a satisfying crunch.  _Good, he deserved it._ He'd broken her nose early on in the fight, and each punch caused blood to flow faster. His body went limp with her next punch and he crumped into the concrete ground, his body a rag doll. The fight was over, she had one. She had the strong urge to lift her arms up, victorious, but the pain that would follow from her broken ribs wasn't worth it. She cracks her neck and jumps from the elevated ring, landing beside the mix of booing and cheering mutants. 

They're lucky she didn't use her power.

The cheering ended abruptly when two darkly clothed men entered the warehouse, where the fights were held. She could read the path on their sleeves. SHIELD.  _Shit._ She turned around quickly, wanting nothing to do with them.

"We're looking for Joanna Vlock. Bloodlines." She stops dead in her getaway, the stupidly familiar voice stopping her.

"Well, fuck me running. Its the Star Spangled Man himself. What can I help you with, honey?" Joanna had no intention of going with them, but she knew she'd never outrun Captain America. She was powerful, but not fast. 

"I'm Steve Rogers and this is Agent Clint Barton."

"Good for you. What the hell do you want?"

"We need you to come with us. The reason is classified." Steve crosses his arms, not because he's afraid, but because the eyes of a hundred mutants made him uncomfortable.

"You get one hour." Joanna crosses the warehouse to meet the two men and follows them out, the fights resuming almost immediately after the trio are gone. "You better be good at sweet talking, Captain because I don't want nothin' to do with SHIELD." The outside air of New York was  _cold_ and Joanna was clad in nothing but a sports bra and yoga pants. She crossed her arms over chest to warm herself and Steve almost jumped at her with his jacket. She opened her mouth to protest, but the super soldier had an innocent look to him. She was a sucker for innocent. She grumbled as she took his jacket.

"There's a psychologically unstable man that needs help. We've been told you could help." The other man, Clint Barton, speaks. He gestures to the car behind them, a black SUV. Joanna gives a heavy sigh before climbing into the back seat.

"Who is it?"

"Classified until we get to Stark Tower."

"Fucking fantastic.

______

The ride in the elevator was silent and awkward, a half naked Joanna Vlock still covered in a mix of sweat and blood, clutching onto Steve Roger's jacket. The elevator dings and the three step out, and large round table with several familiar faces in front of them. Joanna recognizes a few as she steps into the room. There's Tony Stark, and Bruce Banner, the red headed Natasha Romanov, and the blond big guy from with the hammer in the Battle of New York. Her eyes stop when she gets to the man with long hair and vibrant blue eyes. Not to mention the metal arm. Her mind figures out her job in seconds.

"NO. I'm sorry, I can't help you. Thanks for your chivalry, Captain." She sheds the jacket and hands it back to Steve and turns to walk away.

"What do you mean 'no'? We haven't even told you what we need you for." Its Tony Stark that breaks the Avenger's silence.

"I will NOT work with that Russian scum. He tried to kill me. On several occasions!" Her voice raises an octave. Sargeant James Barnes stands up, his arms raised in surrender. 

"Please..."

"Don't come near me, kurafi." Her hand shoot out and Barnes body goes rigid, and in a second both Clint and Natasha have their guns out. Joanna has a hold on the blood running through Barnes' body, and the smallest of moves could kill him. 

"Woah, woah!" Steve slowly puts his hands out. "Miss Vlock, please. Bucky won't harm you. He needs your help. You're a psychologist, you can help him."

"There are hundreds of other psychologists in New York, just in the city alone. Why me?" She reluctantly releases her hold, augmented human's body relaxing. "Why do you need me?"

"From our Intel, you've been through some shit " Tony looks at both Natasha and Clint, and they both slowly lower their weapons. Joanna looks at the whole group, thinking strongly about her decision.

"Three months. I will give it three months. From a professional stand point, that should be enough for me to lay down a routine and then when I leave, you can continue the routine." Joanna shifts and rests her hands on her hips. "So..." She sighs, before holding a hand out for Barnes to shake. "Doctor Joanna Vlock, at your service. You can all call me Jo."

"Thank you." And for the first time, she actually looks at the Winter Soldier. And damn did she have her work cut out for her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how that for a first chapter on my first Marvel fic on AO3?!
> 
> This was very short, both because I wrote this on a whim and on my phone. The following chapters will be twice as long, if not longer and I will try to update at least twice a week. 
> 
> Also, I'm looking for a Beta reader for this. If you'd like to be my beta, please contact me in the comments. 
> 
> The description says 25 chapters, however that's just a minimum. Chapter number to vary.
> 
> Criticism is welcome!
> 
> -❤ Jo.
> 
> Translation(Hungarian):  
> Kurafi: son of a bitch


	2. Picket Fence

Nature is adapting, and the _Homo sapiens_ themselves are evolving into the more powerful of their kind. Mutants.

___________

Joanna gazed around her empty apartment (well, partially empty, she had rented it as furnished) and breathed a heavy sigh. She had dropped out of life for three months to essentially babysit a grown man with a metal appendage. Who was to say he would be mentally stable enough for her to leave, anyway? The man was a ticking time bomb crafted by the Russians, a people who never half-assed their assassins.  _I'm so fucking stupid._ She shook her head, reaching for the last bag left on the floor. She slung it over her shoulder, her small exhale of breath matched with the light footfalls of Steve Rogers. She turns to meet his face and he gives her a light smile.

"Ready? Everything is in your car, and Tony is deciding which room to give you." Joanna gives him a curt not to answer his question and ignores the rest of his words, shuffling past him towards the front door. She throws one last look over her shoulder, and exits the room. She hesitates before climbing into the passenger seat of her car, and finally tells herself to  _quit fucking_ _around_  before sliding in beside Steve, who'd gotten in the driver side while she worked up her courage. "I never said thank you." Jo looks at him strangely and he jumps to clarify. "For Bucky, I mean. He's my best friend, and you agreed to help him. You could have said no, but you didn't. Thank you."

"If I hadn't said yes, I'd be a heartless bitch." Steve stifles a sharp inhale, her tongue a little too sharp for him. "He's a man who needs help, desperately, and who am I to not help him when I am fully capable. Am I thrilled that said man has almost succeeded in causing my death? No. But it wasn't entirely his fault. I'm still holding him accountable, but not entirely. Just...." She begins to ramble and stumble in her words. "No more thanking, okay? This is honestly better than getting bloody and punching people in the face every other night." Steve nods and puts the car in drive, pulling away from the apartment complex. Joanna takes in a deep breath from her nose and sits back in the seat, closing her eyes. "Tell me about him, Steve. Whats he like? It might help me with his.... therapy." Steve steals a quick glance at the resting doctor before answering her.

"He's different than what he used to be, so my telling you may not help as much as you think. He was a joker, always wanted to laugh. He was a sucker for women, although what guy like him wouldn't be?"

"Gay men. Gay men like him wouldn't be." There's a smirk on Joanna's face.

"Right. I didn't think about that..... Anyway, he's very talkative, used to talk my ear off all the time. It was kinda useful when he would talk the dames into a date with him. But overall, he was loyal. 'To the end of the line.' Thats what he would tell me. And he meant it too." Steve stops talking for several moments, long enough for Joanna to open her eyes and peak at him. His hands rest lightly on the steering wheel and his concentration is focussed on the road, as if to be a model driver. Joanna contemplates speaking in response but thinks against it, and relaxes back against the seat, thinking it best to stay quiet. 

+

Joanna was asleep when they pulled up to Stark Tower, Steve having to gently shake her to wake. Her eyes flutter open and adjust to the light, looking at her surroundings. When her mind finally caught up to her, she slid from the passenger seat, standing on her tire legs. The drive was only about an hour from her apartment, but her schedule had been warped. Usually after her fights, she'd hit the gym and work her body to near exhaustion and then sleep for 10 hours. Many called it an "unhealthy lifestyle", but it didn't bother Joanna.

"Doctor Vlock!" An enthusiastic red-headed woman met her at the car, holding her hand out to shake. Joanna takes it hesitantly. "I'm Virginia Potts, To-"

"Tony's girlfriend and secretary. I kinda figured that." Joanna cuts her off, but still gives her a polite smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Potts. I hope we'll be able to get more acquainted with each other. Maybe get drinks sometime?" Pepper is a little taken aback but nods slowly and returns the smile. She gestures for Joanna to follow her inside, and she does, but not before throwing a quick glance behind her at Steve. 

Joanna wasn't one for formalities, and she thought back to when she should have mentioned it almost 6 hours before. Joanna grew up in a tiny Maine town, where everyone knew everyone and no one kept up formal or fancy appearances. When Joanna got her PHD, she realized her error in thought process. Therapy was based with formal paperwork and formal meetings. Thats when she turned to fighting. She made money in what she did, enough to support her by the week plus rent for her miniscule apartment. Now, she had no need to fight. This job wasn't paying her, she assumed, but she'd have a home for 3 months. Thats all the mattered.

When she shakes her thoughts, she realizes she'd followed Miss Potts inside the tower. Four other faces were inside to greet her, three of the four familiar to her. The first is Tony Stark, with a kind but snarky smirk on his lips. The second is Natasha Romanoff, whom Joanna had met several times. The third is a shorter woman, with dark auburn hair and blue eyes. It makes her stop, and makes her eyes widen to the size of saucers. " _Jen?_ "

"Jo!" The Scottish brogue exclaims from the woman's mouth, her own eyes widening with recognition. They embrace each other in a tight hug, not moving for several moments.

"Jennifer Land, as I live and breathe! A god-damned SHIELD Agent and everything." Joanna is in disbelief at the sight of her best friend before her.

"You two know each other?" Natasha raises a strong eyebrow, her voice curious. Joanna snorts a laugh and begins to explain.

"We grew up together. She moved into the house next me from Scotland when we were 9. We went to school together, played together. We did everything together. Then Jen went off to University and I hadn't seen her since. Now here we are." Joanna grins at her best friend, who grins back at her. "Speaking of which, who's your friend, Jen?" Jennifer makes a face as if she's suddenly reminded of the man she stood beside. 

"Jo, this is Leo Fitz. He's an Engineer for SHIELD." Fitz grins and holds a hand out for Jo to shake. She takes it eagerly and returns his smile. 

"Pleasure to meet you, Dr. Vlock. I've heard a surprising amount about you. I was actually planning on asking you about your thoughts on Sergeant Barnes's arm." Before Joanna can respond, Tony steps forward with an exasperated expression. 

"Alright, enough with the introductions. We're on a schedule."

+

_Nightmares_. Why did nobody warn her about nightmares? Everyone thought it best for Barnes and Joanna to have adjoining rooms, hotel style with a door connecting the rooms. Not one of the people living in Stark Tower though to mention that'd she'd be up at 2:30, shushing an ex-assassin with nightmares back to sleep like a child. Every time Joanna ever thought of slipping back to her room, the sleeping metal man would lash out, screaming curses and threats in Russian. So she stayed, his heavy head in her lap, his hair splayed across her bare legs. She slept against the hard head board her first night, and she feared it would not be her last night spent upright.

"James. James, wake up, its not real." His eyes would flutter and he'd offer a choice Russian word, so she kept her hand on his temple, stroking his hair to calm him. The technique worked better than talking, and she made a tired note to ask him about his dreams during their first session. As she stroked his hair, she drifted, hoping he would not wake again. He didn't. 

Her eyes cracked open, the sun a little brighter than she'd appreciate. She felt  _exhausted_ and twice as heavy as she usually would. The weight of a head is no longer present in her lap, and the body that belonged next to her was absent as well. She drags herself from her neighbors bed and shuffles out of the small room and into the elevator.

"Good morning, Doctor Vlock. What can I help you with?" The extremely polite voice of J.A.R.V.I.S, Tony Stark's A.I. greets her when she steps into the lift. Joanna gives a tired and unrecognizable grunt. "Perhaps the kitchen?" Without a response, the elevator moves, causing the doctor to almost lose her balance. Joanna stands awkwardly, still attempting to wake herself up. "Perhaps after a cup of coffee, Doctor, you'll find yourself a tad more awake."

"Thanks, JARVIS." Joanna mumbles, holding on when she feels the elevator slow to a stop. She yawns as she enters the kitchen, taking note that only Steve, Natasha and Bucky are the only ones present. " 'Morning." She sighs, sitting at the breakfast bar.

"You look a little tired." Steve makes the comment, taking a bite of the disfigured pancakes on his plate. Jo squints at them, and then at Barnes. He meets her gaze and shrugs, continuing to make pancakes. "How did you sleep?"

"Like shit." Joanna stands and shadows the Sergeant at his place in front of the stove. He's at least a foot taller than her, but he stills at her observation. "Is that how you flip pancakes?" He nods. "Jesus, James, thats shameful. Move." She hip checks him out of the way and takes the spatula from him. "This is how you make pancakes, to avoid ugly pancakes." She lightly slides the spatula under the pancake, and quickly flips her wrist. The uncooked pancake hits the griddle with a sizzle perfectly. "See? Don't use your whole arm. And, don't flip 'em as soon as you seen bubbles. If they pop and there's batter in the bubbles, wait. That means they're not done all the way." Barnes listens intently to her pancake lesson, nodding when needed.

"Did you get a PHD in pancake making too, Doctor?" Tony's sleepy voice interrupts the two, enough to make Joanna jump. 

"Go fuck yourself, Lite Brite. My pancakes are always perfect." Joanna surrenders the spatula to Barnes. "Fool proof pancakes, I'm serious." She takes a seat next to Steve, taking the coffee he offers her. "After breakfast, we'll have our first session, James."

"You're the boss." Its the first thing he says to her, and she won't forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was a bit of a doozy. I have SO MANY things planned for this fic, but I need Bucky and Jo's relationship to get established first. The pancake thing is also kind of important to their relationship, and so is the nightmares. Nightmares will be expanded on later in the fic. OH ITS JUST BEGUN AND THERES SO MUCH. (this seems likes a filler, but it was more to introduce both Jennifer and Fitz. Sooo, yeah.)
> 
> Also a heads up, I'm totally ignoring Avengers: AoU for 2 reasons. 1, I haven't seen it yet, although I've gotten plenty of spoilers and 2, I am severely disappointed with what I do know about it, so, yeah. Anyone worried about AoU spoilers shouldn't worry. AoU doesn't exist here. 
> 
> Think of this as a slight-AU, especially because the future events of this fic don't actually happen, and Leo Fitz probably has nothing to do with The Winter Soldier or Bucky Barnes.
> 
> Criticism is greatly appreciated.
> 
> -Jo


	3. Nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for being a little late! I've been super busy trying to get my Walker Stalker Con cosplay ready fro this weekend. I'll try to catch up with a couple more chapters this week. :)

Blood is thicker than water, but water thins out the blood.

* * *

 

_"BLOODLINE, RUN!" Its Rogue who screamed at her, and her tone made Joanna burst into a wild sprint, the snow seeping through her uniform. Rogue never used her name, always called her Jo. Thats what worried her, what made her body turn wild and go into survival mode. Her bullet wounds had since stopped bleeding, though she knew she'd need a transfusion very soon. She allowed herself a quick look behind her, the X-Men already out of her sight. Her heart pounded in her chest, looking for any sign of him. The sun reflected something shiny, and she started running fast. She pushed her legs hard, her muscles protesting and burning._

_"Fuck." she swore under her breath, hearing his footsteps behind her in the snow. A shot rang out in the quiet air, and pain burst from her thigh. She hit the ground, her face landing in the cold snow. She slowly rolls over, meeting the covered face of her pursuer. His eyes were covered with dark tinted goggles and her wore a mask from nose down. Joanna figured she didn't want to see what was under the mask. "Please... I don't know what you want from me! Tell me what you want! Bármit megteszek!" She starts to cry, squeezing her eyes shut. She feels a gun press between her breasts and she lets out a sob."PLEASE!"_

_\------_

Joanna wakes up screaming, heart pounding, her hand flying to her chest. Her fingertips skate over the puffy round scar the sits between her breasts, the skin still tender after years. She runs her hands over her face roughly, attempting to clear her head, not thinking of her other scars. There's a knock on her door, the one connecting her and Bucky. 

"Dr. Vlock?"

"I'm fine, James. Go back to sleep." She snaps at him. She hears shuffling and waits a few moments before she hears snoring once again. She sighs and falls back against her pillows, a shiver running through her. The last thing she wanted was to sleep, to fall into that deep pit of pain and memories. So, she stared at the ceiling until the sun rose. She'd lost track of the time, just staring , until a bright orange blinded her. She burrowed her face in her pillow, taking a deep breath before swinging her legs off the side of the bed. Her toes dug into plush carpet, the rest of her body letting out cracks as stretched. Her phantom wounds ached from her dream, still. The one of her chest was oddly numb, the bullet wounds on her thigh and hip throbbing almost painfully. She lets out a deep breath before lifting herself off the mattress. She smelled coffee,  _strong_ coffee. The smell motivates her to actually wake up, her body still feeling heavy from her earlier dream. "JARVIS?"

"Yes, Doctor?" The AI oddly reassured her, a sign she spent too much time either alone or with mentally unstable people.

"Who's awake? Which floor is the coffee coming from?" The second question was the most important but she figured she'd ask the first anyway, to prepare herself for conversation and which attitude to give.

"Captain Rogers, Mr. Wilson and Agent Romanov are currently awake and active, Dr. Vlock. The smell originates from the kitchen."

"Thank you, JARVIS."

"Shall I alert them of your awakening?" Joanna gave a little snicker at the sound of the AI's sentence.

"No, thank you, JARVIS. I can alert them, myself." She makes her way to the elevator, pressing the button for the kitchen floor. There's a call and a silver colored hand juts between the closing door. Joanna flinches, struggling to relax herself. "Sorry." She's short in her apology, never meeting his eyes. They sit in silence for a moment, the doors closing again.

"Did you sleep okay?" Bucky asks slowly, almost casually, like they'd been friends for years. She didn't even look at him, let alone answer him. There's silence again, and Bucky inhales to speak again, Joanna stops him when she hits the stop button on the elevator. She turns around to look at the augmented human with a hard stare.

"Look, James, I'm here to be your psychologist and make sure your fucked, brainwashed head doesn't kill anyone else. I'm not here to be your friend. I've been shot far too many fucking times by you to be your friend." She pulls her shirt up, not caring about her braless appearance, harshly pushing James against the elevator wall. She points to the ragged scar on her hip. "This was the first time you shot me. I had no fucking clue who you were, or what I had done wrong." She moves to the one next to her belly button. "This was one of my first close call. You were far enough away, it barely went deep enough to hit an organ. There's another on my thigh from the last time you went after me." She takes a deep breath. "This one was the worst." She jabs at the one between her breasts. "I died. I went into cardiogenic and neurogenic shock in the ambulance. Thank fuck for mutants, am I right?" She gave a fake laugh and dropped her shirt. "You don't get to act like a friend. I will do our therapy sessions, and I will leave in 3 months and go back to the life I have been forced to live because of you. So fuck off." She slams the stop button again and the elevator comes back to life, taking them one more floor down to the kitchen. The doors open and Joanna stomps out, the anger and annoyance clearly written on her face. Bucky's face was one of shock and surprise. All three awake Avengers took notice and exchanged looks between themselves.

"Coffee?" Natasha offered.

"Yes, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, I know its pretty short. I was sort of drifting to sleep, but I really wanted to update, so the next one will be twice as long and a lot more interesting. Maybe I'll bring up some more Hydra stuff up, along with some more of Joanna's backstory. :D
> 
> Please let me have some feedback in the comments. It would be really useful!
> 
> Translations (Hungarian):  
> Bármit megteszek - I'll do anything.


	4. Fever Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised you guys I would post this last night but I will confess, my Sims 3 game has had 90% of my attention (the other 10% on Walker Stalker Con tomorrow and Sun.)
> 
> All of the feedback you guys give me if really helpful and a great motivator. It also makes me smiles really big. Let me know if you guys want my Instagram or something. I'll be posting WS Con pictures there. :D
> 
> Enjoy this chapter! Its a little dialog heavy at the beginning during the therapy session. Sorry in advance.

Blood has been the same throughout time, red.

* * *

 

"Good morning, Steve." Joanna stifles a yawn and sits in what would be her "office" for the three months she would live at Stark Tower. The blonde man walked with Barne, bringing him to their first session. They would have 3 sessions a week, each an hour long. Joanna could ask for another session if she felt it necessary, but she more than likely wouldn't. She gave a curt and short nod to Barnes, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Good morning, Jo. Don't kill him this morning, okay?" Steve gave a nervous chuckle, standing at the doorway, allowing Barnes to sit. "I'll come back in an hour. Tony's got stuff to show you, Buck." The metal mon nods and sits on the couch. Steve back away from the door and closes it softly. Joanna turns her focus to James, and sighs, pulling a small stack of cards the size of paper from her desk drawer. She sits back in her desk chair and looks at him.

"I'm sorry, James. My actions and outburst in the elevator this morning where unprofessional and uncalled for. It's not your fault you were brainwashed and ordered to kill me." He starts shaking his head almost immediately. Joanna raises an eyebrow.

"I wasn't sent to kill you."

"Lets not talk about that. Lets talk about your arm. Do you feel you depend on it now? Like if it were to be removed, you'd find it hard to do everyday tasks again?"

"I suppose? I don't love it, but its... Its convenient. Its not a real arm, and it will never feel like one, but it its there, and I can't change it." He fidgets, Joanna scribbles on her legal pad. She reads over her short notes and looks up to meet his eyes again.

"And living here in the tower? With the Avengers, and a live-in shrink?" 

"Like I'm being babysitted. Like I'm a child who constantly need supervision because he gets into shit." He stops and throws an apologetic look. "Excuse me. I never use to swear in front of ladies. Its impolite. I feel like if I screw up, Steve will just forgive me, tell me its okay, and put everyone else in danger."

"Theres a reason they brought in a mutant, James. I can handle you if something were to go wrong. And I've seen this before. Something  _will_ go wrong. It won't be your fault, I know it won't be, but it will make everyone that much more on edge. I'm also here, because I won't hesitate to kill you if it is needed." They lock gazes for a moment, her emerald green staring into his. Within a second, he's sharply inhaling a breath, his eyes rolling back into his head. He hits the ground and begins to seize. "Fuck! STEVE!" She screams for the blonde, sliding onto her knees beside him. "James, can you hear me? James?!" He's convulses for a moment longer and then stops, but he does not wake. There's heavy steps and Steve runs through the door. "God damn it, James, respond." She feels for a pulse, and goes into CPR. "James!" Her palms are flat on his chest,  _1, 2, 3, breath. 1, 2, 3, breath._ "God fucking damn it! James!" He has no response, and she sits back on her heels, only now realizing Steve is standing over them. 

"What happened?" His voice is threatening.

"Nothing! I was asking questions, and we were talking and then he just..." She stares at James, tears in her eyes. She'd never lost a patient, ever. She'd let her hate for him get the better of her. "Hand me that little flashlight from the desk." She leans over him, practically straddling him to get a proper look. She checks his eyes with the light, and his pupils don't respond. "Fuck!" She throws the flashlight to the floor, rips open his shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Steve demands, and she realizes he's on his knees next to her, and everyone else is standing in the doorway. She looks at him, eyes frantic.

"Jumpstarting his heart." She lays a hand on his bare chest, but pulls it back immediately, a confused look across her face. "He's alive. His heart is beating, his blood is flowing. I don't understand." James's eyes flash open and he sucks in an enormous breath, sitting up quickly. His head almost collides with Joanna's, and she wants to scream at him, but refrains. "Jesus Christ, I thought you were dead."

"No, I.... I saw you. I was running after you, trying to catch you. I got tired of running after you so I shot you in the thigh. Then you fell into the the snow. You started sobbing for help, asking me to stop. Begging for me not to shoot you, pleaded that you'd do anything. Was that.... Hungarian?" He looks at her with questioning eyes, and her hand rests on her chest. "I just listened. I couldn't do anything. I just listened to you beg and scream. And call out names. Logan, thats what you screamed most. And... Rogue. You screamed and called and... I pressed a gun to your chest and pulled the trigger. Then I woke up." 

"A memory. He's remembering. Fuck, okay. He needs to rest. We'll continue this next time. Steve, take him to his room to sleep. She realizes she's still straddling him, and moves, sitting in the chair he fell from.

\-------

"Hey. Suit up." A set of work out clothes landed on her desk. Its consisted of capris and a sports bra, her fighting clothes. Joanna looked up to see Natasha standing in a similar outfit. "You're stressed, and you usually let your stress out with fighting. Come grapple with me. It'll be fun." She debates it before grabbing the small stack of clothes. 

"I'll meet you in the gym. Don't take too long, I'm impatient." In the gym, Joanna approached a large, thick, black mat. Natasha stood, hands on hips, waiting for her. "Ready?" Joanna gets to the mat, into a fighting position. She stands with her lets apart, and knees bent, her fists curled into a defensive position, 

"Ready." Natasha's stance matched her own stance, but broke quickly to run at her. Joanna lands a kick to her chest, stopping her in her run. Natasha punches at her thigh, earning a strangled cry from Joanna. "A fucking Charlie horse? Really?" She launches her fist into her ribs, cutting off the laugh she'd begun.

"Hey, gotta win some how." Natasha gives a smirk. "So, X-Men, huh?" She sweeps her leg under Joanna to get her to the ground, but she jumps to avoid it. "How was that?"

"I wasn't an X-Man. I just helped. I didn't wanna be part of the team. I thought I was too dangerous. If I get too caught up, I could kill someone, even if I hadn't meant to." She stops fighting for a moment. "It doesn't matter. I could never join them again. I'm not in the right health." She takes a seat in a nearby chair. Natasha gives her a funny look. 

"When The Winter Soldier shot me," she pointed to her chest. "It killed me. I was dead. But, Logan found in enough time, and the Professor was able to revive me, and keep me alive, enough for my body to regenerate. But in reviving me, its set my powers crazy. They're unpredictable, and I could lose control. I lost a lot of blood, and the Professor thinks my blood is what gave me my powers, along with the X-Gene in my DNA."

"Fury wants you on the team. That's why I ask."

"No. Absolutely fucking not."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil brotp with Natasha and Jo, I think. Not a lot of the Avengers have been apart go this so far but they will be, I promise! Also, I didn't Beta read this yet, so I'll edit it as I go. 
> 
> Also, for my Americans, how 'bout that Supreme Court ruling, aye? Gay Marriage for everyone!  
> *Oprah voice* You get a marriage license, and you get a marriage license, EVERYONE GETS A MARRIAGE LICENSE.
> 
> Anyway, yeah. :D Walker Stalker Con on Saturday and Sunday, so I'll have a chapter up on Monday! :D


	5. I've Got The Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOP WHOOP. Walker Stalker Con was a BLAST. OH GOD. I met Norman Reedus (hnnggg good lord that man, he also kissed me [he threw hersheys kisses into the photo op line]), TATE STEINSIEK (my hero and favorite fx artist. he was so nice and gave me the biggest hug ever), and talked to Melissa Ponzio for a hot second. There was so much to do and so little time. I go to do the zombie experience. 
> 
> If you wanna check out the photos (and see the face behind all this bullshit), check out my instagram, @sargeantbuckybarnes :D 
> 
> Also, I'm gonna be busting these chapters out because I've finally figured out my end game with this, and I want it to happen as soon as possible, but I need a lot of characterization to take place first. This chapter is going to be pretty sporadic because I want it to span over a few days and I want a lot of the relationship development to happen like... NOW. :D (Think of this as a montage of how Jo and Bucky's relationship grows)
> 
> NOW TO THE CHAPTER.

The cup runneth over.

* * *

 

_Her hands were dry as bones, her long fingers intertwined with each other. Her whole body ached, yearned for the warmth that would do nothing for the coldness she felt. This was her fault. If she had listened, if she had cut the bullshit, she would not have been laying in the snow, covered in blood that may not have been all hers. It took all she had not to scream, not to call out into the blackness around her. Her chest ached, and felt wet, and her thigh seared with pain. If she made it out of this, it'd be a fucking miracle._

_\------_

Joanna woke with a start, her breathing heavy and huffed. She shivered, her fingers shook uncontrollably and her lips felt like ice. She looked to the mirror beside her bed and her lips are a light shade of blue, slowly fading back to pink. She struggles to even her breathing and throws the covers off her legs. The sun has yet to shine through her window, so she lightly taps her knuckles on the door connecting to hers. A sleep voice responds to her, and she worries she may have woken James. "Come in." the light voice replies, followed by stretching noises.

"Sorry. I couldn't sleep and..." She steps into the room and quickly decides whether she wants to finish her sentence. She needed him to trust her. "I wanted to apologize. For what I said yesterday. For every time I've talked to you, actually. Its not your fault. You had no idea what you were doing. In the elevator... it was uncalled for and I'm sorry." She looked at the ground, fiddling with her cold fingers. She pulled the hem on her shorts down a little and didn't look up when he cleared his throat. "I thought I should tell you. It might help me sleep."

"You look cold." Bucky says, and it makes her look up at him. He moves his blanket aside, making room for her. "You can sleep in here, if you want. My body temperature is higher than average." Her gives her a soft smile, a smile that probably killed dozens of people. Joanna takes cautious steps towards the bed, and when her knees hit the side, she slowly climbs in. She feels like she'd violating his personal space, and stays a far from him as possible. "I don't bite, I promise. He holds his arms out, anticipating her. She actually looks at his face for one, and meets his gaze. Slowly and easily, she lays against his chest, shivering in his warmth. "Holy shit, you're cold." He swears, and wraps the blanket tighter around her. She relaxes back into his bare chest, the warmth over taking her. Her eyes begin to droop again, and she hears him whisper something before sleep overtakes her again. _"I'm sorry, too."_

\------

When Joanna wakes up, she's sweating and the sun is blinding. She groans as she stretches, and her outstretched hand collides with a face. Her sleepiness is gone with the gruttle groan from beside her. "Holy shit, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" She rolls to face Bucky, inspecting his face for marks. His eyes crack open to look at her, and he grins. 

"I'm just peachy, doll." He snorts when he laughs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "But it'd be nice if you could get your knee out of my ribs." She makes a startled "oh" noise and pulls her knees down, away from his chest. "Much better." They both jump when JARVIS speaks up, Jo going so far as to scream quietly.

"I apologize for startling you both. I must inform you both that is exactly 2:47 in the afternoon and you have missed both Breakfast and Lunch. Mr. Stark and the others are worried and should be at the door in approximately 4 seconds." Jo and Bucky look at each other, scrambling out of the bed. Jo slips on her way to her door and lands on her ass. She has to stifle her burst of laughter when there's a knock on both Bucky's door and her own. Her eyes blow wide, and she rushes to open their adjoining door and answer her own. When the separating door is opened, its too late. Natasha stands in the middle on the room, hands on hips. 

"Its not what you think..." Joanna begins, hands up in surrender after she closes the door. "I couldn't sleep, and I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I fell asleep while we were talking." She feels as though her lack of modest clothes doesn't help her point. She ignores the eyebrow raise from Natasha and moves to her closet, pulling out clothes.

"You slept until three in the afternoon? Really? You expect me to believe that bull?" Natasha sits on the bed, examining the clothes picked out. "Why so fancy?" Joanna looks at her with confused eyebrows.

"I always wear this."

"But not in older pictures. Like before the..." she motions to Jo's chest. "You always dressed in casual clothes. Why the change?" Joanna looks at the clothes for a moment, and then shrugs.

"I don't actually know. I've been wearing a blouse and slacks for years, except for in fights. They're comfortable, I guess."  _Nice save._ "I'm gonna shower. Don't get any ideas."

\---A Month Later---

Bucky sat on the couch in front of Jo's desk a grin on his face. "It's not like you'd know. You're not a city slicker. I'm from Brooklyn. I know these things." He sits back with a huge smirk across his face, the smile growing with her annoyance.

"I never said I grew up in the country."

"But you grew up in a tiny town in Maine." Bucky's eyebrow raises sky high.

"Shut up."

"See?! I'm right! You have no idea how hard it was to get to work on time!" He's suddenly proud of himself, arms crossed and shoulders high. ".....Was there a lot of mutants in your town?" His question catches her off guard, and she's scrambling her brain for an answer.

"I think there was one, excluding my parents. I was never out as a mutant, it was too dangerous. Even as an X-Men, I was only ever known as Bloodline to people outside the team. I wore a mask. Its why my file has limited pictures. I kept quiet. Always have. It made me wonder how Hydra found me. I wasn't even registered. My parents claimed me as human, which is possible." She fiddles with the papers on her desk.

"Lets go for dinner." His question is out of the blue, and Jo looks up confused. "Call it a date or not, whatever you want. I'm hungry. There's a great pizza place down the street."

"Yeah, okay. Its a date."

\------

"This pizza is.... I'm speechless, good God." Joanna was on her third piece, and shamelessly. She felt as though she had no need to impress him. Her goal wasn't to have a relationship with him, but if it happened, it happened. But she knew deep down it would be a short lived relationship.

"Its the best. Steve showed it to me after I got my shit together. It was my first time eating out since before this." Her gestures to his arm, covered by a long sleeve t-shirt. A metal hand was more easily explained than an entire arm. "Leave room, though. I was hoping to go for some ice cream." He himself was on his fourth piece, and probably last. Bucky eyed her eating her pizza, her eyes captured on something outside the window. "Earth to Jo?" Her attention snapped back to him and she gave a grin. 

"Sorry, I was just thinking. Ice cream sounds great." Bucky slides money onto the table, and holds him hand out for her. She takes it, his skin soft on her own. He pulls her up from the booth and they walk hand and hand towards a small creamery down the street. "Everything is so... together. Small and intimate, at least the shops, not the city. Its nice." The bell above the door to the shop dinged when they walked it. They were greeted with a smile as they ordered their ice cream. Bucky went for a double chocolate chip, while Joanna went for cherry chocolate. They sat under an umbrella with their ice cream, 

"Do you remember much after..." He gently gestured to her chest. He's careful to not upset but she waves it off with ease.

"I remember feeling extremely cold. I assume from the snow and blood. Then I woke up in the hospital, with Logan and Professor Xavier watching me. I couldn't move for another two weeks, and wasn't discharged until a week after that. But its all good now. Just an angry scar. Shit happens. We all have rough scars." Bucky gives a nod, stuffing an unbelievably large bite into his mouth. Joanna snorts at him as he lightly chokes from the cold. 

"That was so stupid." He laughs, and meets her gaze. "Lets get out of here, before I make more of a fool of myself." He pulls her up with her hand again, and they begin their walk home. They laugh the whole way, talking and discussing. "I hear you with your nightmares at night. You're welcome to sleep in my room, if it helps." She gives him a shy smile and nods with a blush. "You're gorgeous when you blush." His finger slips under her chin, lifting it so he can place a chaste kiss on her lips. Joanna's blushing something fierce when they pull away. He holds the door open for her, still holding her hand when they make it to the elevator. Once the doors close, she pulls him down, her lips fitting to his in a kiss so hot, it could melt asphalt. They intertwine together and stumble out of the elevator when it opens. Joanna walks backwards, her back hitting Bucky's room door roughly, pushing out all breath she had held. She fumbles for the handle, dragging him with her. They separate to catch a breath

"I hope your offer had better benefits." And they're kissing again, clothes hitting the carpet with each step towards the mattress until there's none left to remove and they're splayed across the mattress. "Because that would be the icing on the cake."

~

Joanna stretches, and returns to drawing patterns on Bucky's chest, her head resting above his heart. She smiles up at him and he smiles right back. She turns to lay on her stomach, her body still half on top of him. "I've got something to tell you." Her smile turns into a grin. Bucky raises an eyes brow. She moves up, her lips meeting his ear. HIs body goes rigid, unable to move, the same feeling he'd had when he'd first met her. Like all his blood had still. She begins to laugh maniacally, her lips still at his lips. What she whispers next makes his blood go cold.

"Hail Hydra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend Jennifer screamed at me. You're welcome to do the same.
> 
> (Also, if anyone wants the smut that went down, Let me know in the comments and I'll post it seperately. :D )
> 
> Also, let me know what you guys wanna see from this story. If you wanna see side ships, or maybe a little more of the other characters... Seriously, I don't bite. Let me know. <3
> 
> P.S. I had a really long debate with this chapter because I didn't want it to seem like I was jumping too fast, but I think I made a god decision because there's a long way to go from here.


End file.
